The Future
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: With the illness gone and enemies, disbanded. What's next for Yami and Seto? A long awaited wedding is in the works, will they finally get their happily ever after? Sequel to Past and Present. Rating it T for now. :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi oH! I make no money from this story.

Note: I thought about it and deiced to write the wedding! ;) This chapter and maybe the other will be slightly fluffy and happy. Seto and Yami plan their wedding! Yay!

Be _**warned**_…Yami _may_ wear a dress… I just had to use goggle to look up black wedding dresses and found one that I was all wow! I love that, the dress is so sexy! So sorry if that bugs you…now I can't see him in anything else I just wish I could show you the dress! I hope it gave it justice please tell me if you like it…oh and rating could change.

Planning the Wedding.

"Yami I can't believe it, you're getting married." Yugi smiled brightly as he held onto Yami. They were currently sitting at the game shop where Yami had asked the all to gather. Joey crossed his arms, "He better take care of you…" he mumbled and Yami simply laughed. "Where is the rich boy anyways?" Yami smiled at Joey, "He really didn't want to come. Also we told Noah and Mokuba yesterday over dinner. Seto doesn't have many friends, if any. So on his behalf it is going to be a small privet wedding, he will have some close business partners there. So there won't be a big bridle party, I mean, come on guys, there is just Noah and Mokuba. "Yami looked at the group waiting to see it they cough on. Yugi blinked, "Oh I get it! So only two of us can be like a best man type of thing!" Tea smiled, "It should be Yugi and Joey!" Mai smiled brightly, "ohh! Yami are you going to have someone _give _you away?" At Yami's blank stare she went on, "Like in the Western tradition? The father often gives the bride away, I mean, you're doing the part of the bride ya?" Yami blushed and mumbled, "I umm haven't really thought that far…" Mai and Tea looked at each other and stated, "What about grandpa?" Yami thought for a moment, "That wouldn't be a bad idea, but remember this is Seto's wedding too."

A cough alerted them to Grandpa's presences, "Yami my boy." The group turned to him, "I honestly feel that if anyone should give Yami away, it's Yugi." Yugi said, "But Grandpa-"Yugi stopped his protest as his Grandpa raised a hand, "No buts, Look Yami." He turned his gaze to him, "You two are extremely close, closer then you are to me. It's a very thoughtful of you, but I don't feel that I'm the right person." Yami smiled and nodded. Mai smirked, "so what are you wearing?" Yami looked at her, "Well I am a boy so, and clearly it will be a suit. We both plan on wearing one." Mai and Tea pouted, "Come on Yami." Mai walked over to Yami, pulling him up from his seat and eyed him, "with that thin body of yours you could rock a dress." Tea smiled and nodded, Yami on the other hand blushed, "L…Look at my arms!" Ignoring the laughing from Tristan, Yugi and Joey, Bakura, Yami continued. "It…would be odd! M…my arms are, in my opinion quite defined!" he crossed his arms, feeling his face become a deeper red as Mai placed her hands on his waist. "Please Yami, you don't have to wear it for the ceremony, just like the dancing part, this way we all can enjoy watching Seto remove the grader belt…" Yugi and Bakura looked at each other, sharing a smirk. "Yeah Pharaoh, you wore dresses in the past…" Yami glared at him, he was now a bright as a tomato, "It WAS NOT a dress!" then froze, "T...take off the grader belt…in front of all you?" Looking at the group's smirks, Yami's blush finally took him out, feeling his nose begin to bleed, he placed his hand over it. "T...That's something that's p...privet!" And quickly rushed to the bathroom. Yugi and the rest of the group begin laughing, watching Yami retreat.

Mokuba couldn't wipe the smile from his face, he never imagined that Seto would be getting married, and it was to someone who took liked, and took very good care of him. He happily spied on Seto as he was working, "Master Mokuba we are ready to go." He glanced at the driver and nodded. His smile grew as he followed the driver out. After spending another hour of teasing from his friends, Yami almost ran into the house. _Really a dress…_he went into his and Seto's room and looked at his refection in their body mirror. He knew that his friends wouldn't drop it, _I guess if they find one that fits and looks great. _He ran his hands along his sides, he stared at himself lost in thought. _If I do this…Seto can't know._

Seto blinked, he had left his office to get a drink and paused at the doorway to their room. He quietly watched Yami, he crossed his arms and cleared his throat. Yami jumped at looked at him, "Hey Seto." Smiling he walked over, "Look, your ring is done." Handing the box to Seto he opened it and with a small smile said, "It's wonderful Yami." It almost matched the ring he got Yami, but it was sliver and on a slightly bigger band, with the chocolate diamonds replaced with a blue diamond that matched his blue eyes white dragon's eye color, and just like Yami's ring, the blue diamond's swept over while diamonds on the main band. Putting the ring on he looked at Yami, "What were you doing a moment ago?" Yami blushed a little and coughed, "Ah…just um, feeling me sides?" Seto gave him a look and said, "Hey, I need to talk to you." Yami followed Seto into their bed, "So, this wedding." Seto fidgeted a little, "Can we have it at my summer home? That way it will be privet, no one knows where it is, and its smaller then this house." Yami smiled, "It's your wedding too, oh! Can we see it?" Seto nodded and said, "We are taking me Blue-Eyes jet, just because I want to." Yami laughed and followed him down to the jet. "But I have a feeling it isn't necessary to take that." Seto snorted, "As I said Yami, we are taking it because we can." Yami sighed but got in behind him anyway.

After a short flight the jet landed behind a house. Yami blinked, it was a beautiful house. Yami smiled, it was quite smaller. Seto unlocked the door and glanced at him, he smirked, Yami was impressed. The house itself was done in a French style, with elegant round double doors. It was a two story house with some green vines growing up the sides. "Are you coming inside today?"

Yami quickly followed and looked around, it lead into an exquisite living room, and to Yami's surprise it was done in warm colors. In stair way to the second floor was a curved, with railing that looked like branches that appeared to be growing. "This is gorgeous! Did you design it?" Seto smirked smugly and nodded, "of course I did, I'm glad you like it. Follow me outside." Yami smiled, "You sure like double doors…" he noted that they Seto lead him to another set of double doors, these however were glass with white silk curtains. Seto smirked, "You know how much I love grand entrances…" he opened the doors for Yami and nodded for him go through first. At Yami's gasp, Seto's smug smirk grew. The back yard was off a medium sized lake that was sounded by trees, flowers where perfectly placed in the layout. "I was thinking of an outside wedding." Yami looked back at him and smiled, "this is wonderful, your right." Seto crossed his arms, "Like I'm ever wrong." Yami gave him a look, he closed the distance between them, and standing on the balls of his feet he wrapped his arms around his neck. "You really want to know what I was doing in our room." Feeling Seto's arms wrap tightly around his waist, "well, it's truly a surprise. I don't even know if I'm going to do it." Seto simply raised an eye brow and kissed him, "Show me around?" Seto nodded, Yami smiled and laced his hand with Seto's "Lead the way."

Two months later:

"I…I've changed my mind, I already have a suit!"

"But you already have an appointment and we are here already!" Yugi had his arms crossed and was leading the way to a wedding parlor with a smirking Tea and Mai. "Joey! Put me down!"

Joey coughed, "Look Yami, when your girlfriend tells you to do something…you do it. You should know, Kaiba is quite demanding…" Yami sighed, Joey set him down and said, "Good luck dude…" Yami glared at him as he was dragged inside. "Don't worry Yami, this is small shop and I know the owners." Mai smiled. Yami sulked inside, "but I'm a man!"

"So?" they turned to see the owner of the shop come running up. He walked around Yami, "you were right Mai! I could easily make a dress for him!" Mai smiled, "let's get started! Oh, let's put him in a black wedding dress!" Bakura smirked, pushing Yami toward the dressing room. The owner smiled and grabbed Yami's hand, "Don't worry my friend, I will make you look beautiful! Yami simply stared at him, "But men aren't' supposed to be beautiful…" Everyone choosing to ignore his comment cheered when the Owner of the shop yanked him into the room. "When is the wedding?" Yami watched the man hurry around him taking measurements, "Well…it's Saturday, April 19th. It's going to be an outdoor wedding at my fiancé's summer house." The little man stared at him, "oh! What if it rains?!" Yami smiled, "We have a backup plan. We both love the rain, so there is a sun room we can use that's windows. That way we can see the back yard, and on top of that, the windows open wide to let the smell of the rain in if we choose to." Without realizing it, Yami let his eyes glaze over. The shop owner smiled, and said, "Well he's one lucky man. So let's try this one first!" Yami sighed, with the designer's help, Yami stepped into a white strapless dress with black flower designs on the waist that flowed down the back of the train. Yami kept a blank face, as he told his friends before, his arms and chest were quite defined. Despite its beauty, it was clearly meant for a women. It had a sweet heart neck line the flower designs started under the bust, and the dress made him look even shorter then he already was. The dress was floor length, and the train pooled at the back around his feet. Yami frowned at his reflection, "Did you want to show your friends?" Yami groaned inwardly, he truly didn't, "Do I have to?" The designer smiled kindly, "Let's try another one." After looking at and trying on multiple dresses, and Yugi knocking on the door asking if he would ever show a dress Yami conceded. Yami looked at himself, and sighed, _strapless again? _Finally walked out of the room, Yugi smiled, "Aww! Yami!" he stopped in front of an all way body mirror and he tried to keep his frown off his face. This dress was a solid black with some white accents, this one had yet another sweet heart neck line. The frown won, he hated how his arms, and shoulders looked in strapless dresses…never mind the fact that this is clothes meant for a women! His friends happily threw compliments at him while Bakura was the only one who was paying attention to Yami's expression. He moved next to him, "Pharaoh, this isn't you man…" Yami glanced at him, and nodded, "I really hate strapless dresses…I don't care who it's on." Yami tuned to the rest of the group, "I'm glad that you all love this dress…but isn't there anything that had sleeves? If you want me to wear a _dress _then it will have sleeves, or I won't do it."

A light bulb seemed to appear above the owner's head, "Oh I know just the one! Come with me!" Taking Yami's hand he all put dragged him back to the fitting room. Once there he held up the dress. After helping Yami out of the old dress, he pulled out the new one. For some reason, Yami felt a shock shoot down his spine as he looked at it. He helped Yami into it, gently pulling some black lace up and over his chest and around his neck he buttoned it at the back of his neck. As the shop owner worked on lacing the dress up Yami pulled some black gloves over his arms up stop before his armpit. Tightly lacing the back of the dress he moved to his right side. "Lift your arm please." Yami stared at his reelection, this dress hugged his frame perfectly. "I know that you don't care for puffy dresses, however this one had just enough tool to pop out at your hips slightly, and the best thing is his dress isn't floor length. And I feel that the train isn't too long." Yami couldn't help but smile, it didn't have sleeves, but it covered what he wanted to cover. The dress was white overall, but with back accents. The sides that laced up was black, with sliver loops for the black ribbon to run though. He turned to the side and smiled, the black side panels where on both sides. The top of the dress has a under lining of black silk, with black peeking through the designs on it. The top was almost like a corset in itself, stopping low on his hips where the tool begin. As Yami turned to look at his back, the lace that was used to tighten the dress was black, leaving a peak-a-boo on his shoulder blades, he noticed the small sliver buttons holding the silk lace around his neck in place, which lead him to his favorite part by far was the black silk lace that came from under the breast of the dress that covered his chest and neck, but still showed his skin underneath. This dress fit him like a glove, it oozed nothing but sex appeal. "I can't wait to show this to them." Yami smiled and walked out. His friends where silent, staring at him as he stopped in front of the body mirror. "Dam Pharaoh, look at you. That's a hot dress." Bakura smirked, Yugi smiled, "So are you going to do it?" Yami glanced at the, and nodded, "Before I lose my nerve…"

U^&^&&*^

Seto glared at his phone, he had called Yami multiple times, and he even sent _texts. _Seto looked at Mokuba, "It looks like we will be eating lunch alone." Mokuba pouted as he looked out the car window he blinked, "Hey Seto its Joey! Maybe he knows where Yami is!" Pulling the car over, "hey mutt!" Joey froze, Tristan and Duke groaned, and slowly turned to look at the car. "Where is Yami?" Joey glared and stomped over to the car, "He's getting stuff for the wedding!" He snapped. Mokuba blinked, "But Joey, everything is done." Joey locked up, "Ahh, its erm nothing you need to concern yourself with!" Joey crossed his arms. Seto raised his eye brow and Mokuba gave him a confused look. Sensing an argument Mokuba stepped in, "Let's just get some food!" Seto sent Joey a glare and sped off. Joey stood there glaring and shouting things at the car. "I will ask Yami about it later…" As this left his mouth his phone ran, grabbing his phone he almost snarled, "Yami! Where have you been?!"

"_Don't take that tone with me Seto, I'm sorry. I told you I was with Yugi and Bakura. Did you two already eat?"_

Seto willed himself to relax, "No, where are you?" Yami told him, "Alright, we will be right there."

Seto sighed, "He's hiding something…" Mokuba rolled his eyes, "So? Could it be a surprise for you! Geeze, relax. The items are all sealed." Seto pulled up to Yami and Mokuba crawled into the back seat. Yami smiled at them both, "Hey guys!"

"Yami!" Mokuba smiled, "What were you doing?" Yami smiled at him, "I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Yami's smile became a smirk as he saw Seto twitch slightly. Mokuba smiled again and Seto sighed as he finally started to head for the restaurant.

*(*(*()

Dropping Mokuba off at a friend's house, Seto all put dragged Yami into the empty house and pinned him to the door as soon as it closed. Kissing him harshly, Yami placed his hands on Seto's cheeks as he returned the kiss just as desperately. "Seto…" he whispered against his lips, "Are you okay?" Seto kept his forehead against Yami's. "I…I couldn't get a hold of you. I'm sorry, it freaked me out." Yami lightly kissed him again, "I'm yours the rest of the day." To prove his point he pulled out his cell phone and shut it off, setting it on a table. He pressed himself against Seto, "Come on. "Yami smirked at him as he pulled him up to their room.


End file.
